Entre Realidades
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ―Inuyasha… ―articuló por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hanyō la miró preocupado sin soltarla y ella murmuró―: estoy muerta. [Este fic participa en la actividad: La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]


_[One-Shot]_

 **Entre Realidades**

―Kagome H. & Inuyasha―

 **S** ummary: _―Inuyasha…_ ―articuló por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hanyō la miró preocupado sin soltarla y ella murmuró― _: estoy muerta._ [Este fic participa en la actividad: La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]

 **A** dvertencias: Un poco de OoC.

 **D** isclaimer:

InuYasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Entre Realidades © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Sé que no es muy aterrador, pero que quede en el registro que hice todo lo que pude XD espero les guste y no olviden que este fic participa en el foro _"¡Siéntate!"_ (Al mejor barco pirata de todos los tiempos) al cual les invito a pasar, participar, divertirse… ¡o simplemente caminen por la plancha! 7_7

Bien, estos son mis únicas características:

 _Objetos. Pozos._

Si les gustó, por favor comenten y expongan este fic entre sus favoritos ;) ya nos leeremos en otro fic.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en las escaleras mientras veía con asombro como su madre iba de allá para acá con enojo.

― _¿Qué es lo que te hemos dicho siempre?_ ―exclamaba una y otra vez mientras su hermanito Sōta se contraía en el asiento―. _¡Ahí no se juega nunca! ¿Me has entendido, Sōta?_

El niño asentía lentamente con la mirada sobre el suelo. Y con unos ojos culpables.

― _Sí, mamá._

La mujer suspiró tratando de serenarse antes de posar su mirada sobre una fotografía al fondo de la habitación. Kagome no pudo verla porque solo podía ver lo que la abertura de la puerta le permitía, pero sí vio que los ojos de la mujer se entristecieron.

― _Sé que la extrañas, yo también… pero…_

Kagome se aferró a su vestido blanco adornado con flores de _Sakura_. Se acomodó la cola de caballo que tenía sobre su hombro izquierdo y apartó la mirada de la escena.

―Ellos mienten ―le dijo un niño atrás suyo.

Ella sabía quién era, pero se dio vuelta porque quería verlo a los ojos; el niño albino de larga cabellera plateada y ojos amarillos, vestido con un kimono masculino rojo, la miró con pena y mucho cansancio.

―No te extrañan, jamás lo hicieron.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Kagome―, ¿cómo sabes que no me extrañan, Inuyasha?

―Porque de lo contrario, no te hubiesen dejado ahí ―le contestó. Kagome se levantó de las escaleras y miró a Inuyasha con los ojos inyectados de lágrimas.

―¿Por qué me dejaron ahí? ¿Por qué cerraron el pozo?

Inuyasha alzó los hombros.

―No lo sé ―dijo―, pero lo que sí sé, es que si mucho te hubiesen extrañado, habrían revisado bien ese viejo templo y no habrían esperado tanto.

La niña se giró de nuevo hacia la mujer y el niño.

― _Pero mamá… yo la vi… mi hermana está vi…_

― _¡No está viva!_ ―exclamó la madre del niño asustándolo por el golpe que dio con la punta del tacón del zapato― _. ¡Tu hermana no está viva y no está en el pozo!_ ―se cubrió la cara con las manos―, _ya no lo está._

Una lágrima solitaria bajó, no de la mejilla de una niña, sino la de una chica de 15 años con un uniforme escolar verde.

―Yo estaba contigo, Inuyasha ―dijo Kagome, los labios le temblaron―; ese yōkai me arrastró consigo… Sōta lo sabía, y nadie no le creyó.

―Lo sé ―contestó Inuyasha, ya no como un niño, sino como un adulto. Una mano con garras en vez de uñas tocó el hombro de Kagome―. Pero los humanos en su mayoría son estúpidos y no entienden cómo funciona esto.

―¿Y cómo es que funciona?

Por lo que Kagome recordaba, ella había sido atrapada por un yōkai de cien pies al intentar ir por su gato a un pequeño templo que mantenía adentro un pozo que llevaba ahí más de 500 años. Ella derrotó al monstruo con ayuda de Inuyasha, viajó por un mundo del pasado y conoció amigos; incontables veces quiso regresar por el pozo e incontables veces se encontró con el fracaso. No pudo regresar.

Entonces Inuyasha, ella y sus amigos derrotaron al malvado Naraku, quien, quiso arrancar de ellos la valiosa _Shikon no Tama_ para hacerse un ser invencible. ¡Kagome sabía que todo lo que había vivido fue real! Los golpes le dolían y su corazón realmente sufría cuando Inuyasha se reencontraba con Kikyō, la sacerdotisa a la que Kagome supliría como _Guardiana de la Perla_. La reencarnación de Kikyō y la propia sacerdotisa unieron fuerzas en varias ocasiones a pesar de la incomodidad que eso significaba para Kagome, para salir de diversas situaciones en las que pudieron haber muerto las dos.

Kikyō fue el primer amor de Inuyasha, y Kagome en muchas ocasiones se sentía como _la otra_.

Pero como todo, el cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos de la sacerdotisa Kikyō tenía la fecha de caducidad muy marcada; una noche finalmente cayó bajo el ataque del poderoso Naraku. Una vida fue salvada en aquel momento, pero Kikyō ascendió a los cielos estrellados como un alma pura dejando el corazón de Inuyasha más confundido que nunca. A pesar de que ella partió en paz.

Y después de otras incontables batallas y confrontaciones con sus sentimientos, Kagome e Inuyasha se reencontraron a sí mismos y decidieron finalmente estar juntos.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo; el baile y la música duraron hasta el anochecer; sin embargo, la alegría duró poco ya que el pozo que había llevado a Kagome a la época antigua, se la llevó de regresó a la _época actual_ de la misma forma repentina en cómo se la había llevado de su casa en primer lugar. La luz atrapó a la chica arrancándola de los brazos de su esposo, y se la llevó de regreso al mundo que ella había dejado por mucho tiempo.

Tardó un poco en ubicarse, pero la chica del futuro entró en razón y tardó un poco en comprender que el pozo la había regresado a su época. El lugar estaba frío y también notó que el pozo estaba completamente oscuro, y que como lo había visto cuando era niña, seguramente tenía una tapa de madera encima por lo que intentó subir, escalar, gritar y aullar para que alguien de su familia fuese a auxiliarla.

Nadie respondió.

 _»¡Mamá! ¡Sōta! ¡Abuelo!_ ―exclamó por horas, días… y días. El hambre, la sed y la falta de sueño y luz hicieron que Kagome, por intentar salir de ahí, escalase y se rompiese todas las uñas de los dedos; tanto de manos como de pies.

El calor hizo que Kagome se quitase el kimono nupcial que había llevado en su boda con Inuyasha antes de ser arrastrada al _futuro_. Kami sabía que había pensado mucho en él. Se deshizo de todo adorno e intentando una y mil veces subir. Hubo una vez en la que logró subir a la cima, pero su mano fue interceptada por un pesadísimo muro de piedra que había sido usado como sello para el pozo.

 _»No, ¡no, no, no!_ ―y fue en ese momento en el que recordó que la antigua tapa de madera fue destruida por la _Mujer Ciempiés._

Por la impresión y el desconcierto, Kagome perdió el control y cayó sobre sus piernas, sus rodillas cedieron al impacto rompiéndose en quien sabe cuántas partes.

Gritó, aulló y gimió con euforia los nombres de todos a quienes conocía; gritos de auxilio y desesperación. Pegó su cabeza varias veces contra las rocas del pozo y sintiendo sus fuerzas irse de sus manos… Kagome cerró los ojos entre sudor, heces y pedazos de un desfigurado kimono.

Y finalmente una mañana, el pozo fue abierto por su madre y varios hombres que iluminaron con linternas el interior del hueco.

 _»Oh por dios_ ―gimieron apartándose al instante. Kagome no supo qué había pasado hasta que vio cómo algunos hombres con máscaras bajan por ella y… se llevaban un cuerpo.

Estupefacta miró su cuerpo irse lentamente hacia arriba.

Kagome, aturdida, salió del pozo junto a su cuerpo y pudo ver de cerca toda la operación; desde la autopsia, hasta su funeral. Todo fue tan abrumador que tardó mucho en analizar lo que había ocurrido.

Para cuando pudo volver a ver a Inuyasha, él la miraba preocupado.

 _»¡Kagome!_ ―A Kagome le costó moverse para mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo lo abrazó tan fuerte que creyó que iban a caérsele los brazos. Estaba ahí, él estaba al fin a su lado; no era una ilusión―. _¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Tonta! ¿Qué has estado haciendo que no regresabas?_

 _»Inuyasha…_ ―articuló por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hanyō la miró preocupado sin soltarla y ella murmuró― _: estoy muerta._

Kagome no quiso apartarse de su familia; su abuelo ya no estaba y su madre cada vez se iba dejando a Sōta solo para mantenerlos a los 2 trabajando en una compañía. E Inuyasha permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo mientras Kagome se paseaba por la casa.

En más de una ocasión Sōta volteaba, se distraía de sus dibujos y miraba sus espaldas para después regresar al trabajo. Kagome lloraba cada vez más, empequeñeciéndose y tomando forma de una niña pequeña; Inuyasha permanecía a su lado pasando por el mismo efecto pero en silencio. A veces Kagome le hacía preguntas y él contestaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Hasta que llegó el día en el que Sōta entró al pequeño templo, sosteniendo una flor en manos y dejándola sobre la piedra que había sido reincorporada al pozo después de las inspecciones necesarias por la policía.

 _ **CASO HIGURASHI**_

 _Muerte accidental:_

 _Según los informes iniciales de su desaparición: La chica Higurashi quiso encontrar a su gato, nunca asistió a la escuela pero se despidió de su madre y abuelo antes de encontrar a su hermanito. Él no encontraba a su mascota pero se vio obligado a dejarlo ya que su madre lo llamó para ir a la escuela con él._

 _Higurashi Kagome, según el informe del pequeño, le prometió encontrar al gato antes de irse a la escuela._

 _Ese mismo día por la noche, el gato fue encontrado, pero Higurashi Kagome no regresó a casa._

 _Higurashi Naomi, madre de Higurashi Kagome, impuso la nota de desaparición como estipula el protocolo policiaco; la búsqueda se hizo con la debida precaución._

 _No se encontró a la señorita Higurashi._

 _El niño aseguraba que ella no tenía un novio con quien fugarse o una enemiga en la escuela con la que tuviese problemas; y que seguramente su hermana mayor había ido a buscar al gato en el pequeño templo viejo al fondo de la propiedad; se hizo una búsqueda ahí pero no se halló nada._

 _6 años después, el chico, Higurashi Sōta pidió ayuda de la policía para abrir el pozo ubicado adentro del pequeño templo, alegando que el espíritu de su abuelo, con 2 meses de defunción, le había dicho que el alma de su hermana estaba ahí atrapado._

 _La familia Higurashi explicó que poco antes de la desaparición de Kagome, se vieron obligados a cambiar la anterior puerta del pozo por una de piedra ya que la tapa anterior, hecha de madera, desapareció._

 _Higurashi Sōta explicó que posiblemente había caído ahí tratando de buscar al gato y quién sabe cómo, el pozo fue cerrado de nuevo; no sabemos qué pudo haber pasado._

 _La exasperación del joven convenció al detective Hōjō, quien decidió investigar el caso de la desaparición de la joven ya que Higurashi Kagome fue compañera suya en la escuela secundaria._

 _Un equipo correspondiente abrió el pozo y los agentes dijeron:_ "Ese chico tenía razón" _._

 _El cuerpo en avanzado estado de descomposición de Higurashi Kagome fue encontrado envuelto en un kimono nupcial, que según los expertos, no estaba hecho con sencillez. El traje antiguo y los adornos para el cabello, del mismo estilo, fueron correspondientemente analizados para deducir el paradero de un posible atacante por medio de huellas digitales._

 _No se halló nada._

 _El accidente de Higurashi Kagome está sin resolver, pero lo que nadie se explica es cómo pudo entrar el cuerpo de una jovencita de esa edad a un pozo sin ser detectado por el Señor Higurashi quien aclaraba y juraba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales que no había visto ni escuchado nada raro._

 _La piedra que cubría el pozo tuvo que ser levantado por 5 agentes en perfectas condiciones. Según los hombres, una sola persona no hubiese podido siquiera mover esa norme roca, pues esa era la intensión de colocarla en primer lugar. El misterio está aún ahora sin resolver._

 _Lo más raro de todo fue la autopsia que se le hizo al cadáver: el médico declaró que la muerte de Higurashi Kagome no fue una caída, sino la falta de comida y agua._

Su madre encontró a Sōta infraganti regalándole una flor al templo donde se hallaba el pozo y comenzó la discusión con él.

Kagome miró de nuevo a su madre y hermano; la mujer tenía canas en algunas partes de su cabello y su hermano, él ya era un joven universitario. El niño y la bella mujer habían sido atacados por los años. Y Higurashi Naomi odiaba que su hijo se acercase al pozo para dejar flores ahí.

― _Me voy a mi habitación_ ―dijo el chico levantándose; pasando de las imágenes de Kagome e Inuyasha y subió sin mirada de culpa.

Inuyasha miró a Sōta irse y después le preguntó a Kagome.

―¿Cuándo podremos irnos nosotros?

Kagome miró a su madre fijamente y la vio llorar, sentándose sobre la silla en la que Sōta había estado antes.

―Cuando me deje ir ―contestó la niña de 6 años.

Esa misma que aparecía en la fotografía que Naomi sostenía en su pecho mientras sollozaba.

―Ya han sido muchos años, estoy aburrido ―se quejó el niño Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos. Kagome sonrió y se fijó que la mujer dejó la foto en la mesa y se marchó a su habitación.

―Tranquilo, no falta mucho.

Inuyasha no entendió y simplemente se quedó sentado en las escaleras. Ansiaba poder comer de nuevo los deliciosos fideos de la anciana Kaede y el té de menta que hacía Sango.

Pero como dijo Kagome, no faltaba mucho para que ambos fuesen libres; las cadenas que sujetaban a Kagome a su madre casi se desvanecían. Las cadenas que la sujetaban a Sōta se desvanecieron años atrás, así que solo era cuestión de paciencia para ver cómo Higurashi Naomi, dejaba ir a su niña de una buena vez.

―Entonces esperaré contigo un poco más ―dijo Inuyasha bajando las escaleras con dirección a la cocina. La madre de Kagome insistía en desacomodar los vasos, tendría que acomodarlos de nuevo y divertirse un poco con el _pequeño Sōta._

Ver a los humanos asustados solía ser divertido además de que le ayudaba a Inuyasha a no perder la cordura, el pozo estaba abierto para ambos con un cielo despejado del otro lado (y un grupo de amigos que permanecían ignorantes de la situación), pero Naomi no dejaba ir a Kagome aún, así que tendrían que esperar solo otro poco más.

Sólo un poco más.

― **FIN―**

* * *

Sí, sí, sí, lo sé; esto suena como un especie de _Creepypasta pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrió XD, espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así por favor no duden en comentármelo ;)_

 _Como siempre fue un todo un gusto el haber participado en la actividad, y de nuevo, doy la invitación a todos de que pasen y vean el foro. Se enamoraran de verdad, créanme XD_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**


End file.
